digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatomon
Gatomon Gatomon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Gato" ( ) and "Tail". Gatomon's cute look covers its talents as a fighter. It looks similar to a white Egyptian kitten with enormous yellow paw-like gloves with black claws and a tail that is two times its length. In order to protect it, the data of SaberLeomon's claws were copied and attached to it. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Frontier Multiple Gatomon are seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. During the first one, one accompanies a Wizardmon as an homage to the Digimon Adventure Gatomon and late friend. Some are also seen during the return there. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars Several Gatomon appear within the Xros Heart army in Taiki's dream. When Dorulumon shows up, his appearance causes Taiki to remember the dream. Digimon Next A bunch of Gatomon work with an Angewomon at Paradise Hot Springs. It is soon revealed that all the staff at the hot springs are Hagurumon in disguise, working for Datamon. Digimon World 2 Gatomon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon. Digimon World 3 A Gatomon appears at the inns, cities and other locations around the world to heal Junior's Digimon and restore their MP with a cost. It is also available as a white champion digimon card with 13/14. Digimon World DS Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon or LadyDevimon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gatomon digivolves from Salamon at Lvl 18 with friendship 70%, and can further digivolve into Angewomon at Lvl 35 with 160 Attack and 2700 Holy experience, or DNA digivolve with Aquilamon to form Silphymon. Gatomon can be found in Highlight Heaven. In Dawn, she also serves as the main character's helper digimon in the Digi-Home and Farms but is absent from this in Dusk, as Phascomon takes this role. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gatomon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve into Angewomon, Lynxmon (after the Digi-Egg of Courage 2 plate is set), or Silphymon (after the warp plates are set). It can be found in the Palette Amazon. Digimon World Championship Gatomon can digivolve from Terriermon, Salamon, and Lunamon. Gatomon can digivolve to Pandamon, MagnaAngemon, and WereGarurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena Gatomon is a playable character, digivolving to Magnadramon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Gatomon is a playable character, first digivolving to Nefertimon then Angewomon. Digimon Racing Salamon can digivolve to Gatomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Gatomon is a partner card that can be obtained from Cody after winning the Igloo City battle arena . She is a nature specialty card with 600 HP & 290 top attack . She has a triangle counter X attack effect . She can armour digivolve to Nefertimon ( Nature ) & Tylomon ( Ice ) Also in the game are 'R-Gatomon' ( The champion level variation ) & BKGatomon ( Short for BlackGatomon )Gatomon is the leader of the sky city battle arena . Attacks * : Quickly punches an enemy. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism' (Cat's Eye): Entrances an enemy with glowing eyes * : Quickly kicks an enemy. *'Cat Tail' *'Cat Laser' Variations / Subspecies *BlackGatomon / Mikemon *Gatomon X Gatomon X Gatomon X is a Gatomon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * *'Holy Chime' Variations / Subspecies *Gatomon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Holy Beast Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species